PennyDeliverer
Your name is Centre Akaibe. You are trusting to a fault and have yet to recognize it. You always want something to do and refuse to give it less than your 100%. Your Trollian handle is pennyDeliverer and you take pride in your syntax, though you are always overly excited about contact with others! Appearance and Personality Centre is cerulean blooded. At the start of the session, she's just had her seventh wriggling day. She lets her hair grow long, and often doesn't take any means to tame it, letting it run wild. She says it's because she has too much of it, but doesn't like the idea of parting with it. Her horns curve upward and are shaped much like bananas. She wears thick-rimmed glasses. Her symbol resembles a P, underscored by a C. Centre is a smiley type. She is very social and tuned in to others' communication, including little nuances in body language and speech inflection. She prides herself on being able to pick up on these, thereby avoiding most spats. She is of the firm belief that while the world is out to get her, the people in it aren't and just want to be left alone. She thinks that since not everyone shares that ideology, they act accordingly, and is the reason why those people are out to get her. Most people she shares this with are quick to point out the contradiction in her statement. Centre acts colorblind; that is, she decided not to let herself act as though she is better off than anyone else, even though she recognizes that by societal convention, she is. Relationships Lusus Centre's lusus is a tortoise. Centre is overall happy living with her, though is often a bit annoyed with the creature's speed (rather, lack thereof). However, she recognizes she could've done a lot worse. She does take advantage of the tortoise's lack of speed and agility when it comes to asserting herself, but she says she remembers each time she's done it and can count them on one hand. Bleske Trojic main article: amphibiousMelancholy Centre met Bleske after the latter was left stranded on the beach with no way to return to the ocean. Realizing she would be culled if found homeless and having abandoned her lusus (through no fault of her own, but which would've gotten her culled anyway), Centre offered a hand of compassion to the higherblood, which was initially refused out of distrust. Bleske often calls Centre out on this blind trust of others and her disregard of her "place" in society. In return, Centre calls Bleske out on her disrespect of others and demanding they act their place. Each girl recognizes the other's point to the extent that it doesn't make their own moot or invalid. Both girls describe their moirallegience as "me calling her chargebeast and her returning the favor". Bleske regularly berates Centre for her compassionate hand, even though she knows that without it, they wouldn't have each other, nor would she probably be there to repremand. Bonder Prsopo main article: floraCultivator Session Besides Jazyck, Centre may be the most eager to be on board the farming mission. She has little in the way of actual responsibility, but in her fashion is the one who puts her all into it on a daily basis. Other Centre's name is pronounced "chen' tray", not as in a town centre/center. Her last name is pronounced not unlike "Achebe". Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood